


An Eldritch Halloween

by thatgirlfromasgard



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Area 77, Fluff, Mystery, Shenanigans, eldritch beings are somehow involved, honestly everyone just needs a nap, misinterpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlfromasgard/pseuds/thatgirlfromasgard
Summary: Grian has a really neat idea for decorating his home this Halloween, but Area 77 has different ideas about that.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	An Eldritch Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphlingunderscore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morphlingunderscore).

> This piece was written for @morphlingunderscore over at tumblr for the hermitblr gift exchange. The prompt was "Anything with Grian and Area 77", and I hope I succeeded in that. (Yes, I know Halloween was like two weeks ago I just get excited about that a bit too much)

_Seven days to Halloween_

W ith a satisfied grin on his face, Grian wiped the sweat of his brow.  It had taken him some time, but he had finally finished decorating his townhouse for Halloween. Vines hung down from the various ledges, cobwebs had appeared in the plethora of nooks and crannies and lit jack-o-lanterns framed the path to his front door.  Skulls and stacks of bones were scattered through the little garden in front of his house, as well as the occasional gravestone.  He had even gone  out of his way to tame a black cat to sit amongst the pumpkins. 

The crown piece of his decorations, however, was a very lifelike statue of an eldritch abomination. It had cost him quite some time to get the tentacles and the many, many eyes correct, but in the end, he was very proud of it. Had he not know where it had come from, he might even have been a bit scared of it.

And now the wait was for Halloween to actually arrive. The builder may or may not have gotten overexcited with it all, but he couldn’t help it. It was one of his favourite holidays, after all, and it was the one where he could justify splashing out on decorating the most easiest. Or baking pumpkin pies, or decorating spooky cupcakes, or making costumes. There were simply so many fun activities to do!

The sun was slowly dropping behind the city walls, casting long shadows on the ground. Grian stifled a yawn, and decided that it was probably best to just go to sleep early. It was too late to start up a new project at this hour, so that would have to come tomorrow.

* * *

_Six nights to Halloween_

When Scar looked out of his window to watch out over the town, everything had seemed normal at first glance. That was, until his eyes fell on Grian’s house. Even with the houses in between, he could still make out the silhouette of a monster creeping towards the street. He physically jumped backwards, unsure if the thing was moving or if it was a trick of the flickering torchlight.  The monster was larger and a lot more impressive than the usual mobs roaming the land, and it looked a lot less… from  _this_ place. If only there was a place that dealt with that sort of thing.

It took him a moment to realise that he was one of the people that generally dealt with that. Him and Doc.

“Riiight… I should probably call this in.” Scar dug up his communicator, navigating to his PM’s with Doc and then hitting the call button. The silence in his home was replaced by the patient beeps of the dial tone and his pacing footsteps.

“Come on, Doc, pick up.” Each time his feet brought him past his window, he glanced outside, checking if the monster was still there, and whether it had moved again. Scar wasn’t sure at all.

“Yeah, hello, Doc here. What’s up, Sca-”

“We got alien activity in Hermitville, you’ll wanna check this out. Like, right about now. “

“Hermitville you say? Gotcha, I’ll be there in five. Maybe four if I hurry.” On the other side of the line, sounds of someone hastily putting on boots sounded, followed by footsteps and a door slamming.

“See you in a bit.” With a click, the call ended. Scar sent one last look out of the window, and then got ready for possible action.

* * *

_Six days to Halloween_

He walked out into the morning sun, stretching his arms high over his head.  Grian was  _so_ ready to get on with his Halloween preparations that it took him a moment to notice anything was awry.  The pumpkins were still in place, the black cat was napping on one of them,  and his front garden still looked positively spooky despite the lack of an eldritch being. 

_Wait, what?_

Grian stopped in his tracks, squinting at the place where his statue had been. Any and all trace of it having existed there had been removed, to the point where there weren’t even indentations or yellow spots in the grass at all.

“Aw, maaaan, I spent soooo long on that! Now I gotta rebuild it… Maybe I’ll just give it a friend this time around,” he complained to himself, already checking out exactly _where_ he could place a second statue. On top of the pergola seemed like a viable place, and otherwise he could perhaps play around with the path a little…? 

His eyes kept going back to the pergola structure, though, and in the end he just shrugged and started building  once more. Afterwards, he could go and look for where the first statue had gone, though he was internally already blaming a glitch for it.  Oh well. He’d figure it out eventually. Hopefully. 

And so, Grian spent the rest of the morning and quite a chunk of the afternoon building up his decorations once more. The two eldritch abominations stood proud and tall, each slightly different from the other and from the original, both in colour, pose, and general anatomy. It were small details, and he  _loved_ adding small details like that. It just really gave the statues a bit of personality, in his opinion.

Next up: getting cloth and a bunch of dyes to start making his costume.

* * *

_Five nights to Halloween_

Once again,  Scar found himself dragging himself home after a long day. He had crashed at Area 77 after the happenings of last night, had not slept long enough by far because  _someone _ had triggered the proximity alarms by flying over the compound without authorisation at  _six in the morning_ and then had to figure out the logistics of housing an eldritch creature. 

I n short, Scar was tired. Not  _I’ll-fall-asleep-standing_ tired, but at the very least  _asleep-before-I-hit-my-pillow _ tired. Just as he was circling in for the landing on his balcony, he looked down. What he saw resulted in him almost flying straight into a wall as he had to do a double take. 

_Are you kidding me? There’s another one?! No, wait, TWO of them?_

He landed, sending one yearning look to the window through which he could see his bed. Then Scar sighed. He knew he had a responsibility as part of the H.I.B., he couldn’t just let it wait until morning. Then other Hermits would see it for sure, and that meant them needing to go around erasing memories, which would in turn cost more effort than just dodging  _that_ mess to begin with. 

So instead of going inside, he took out his communicator and called Doc.  This time, he only heard the dial tone beep twice before the cyborg picked up. Before he could say anything, though, Scar had already interrupted him.

“They multiplied. There’s two of the monster we picked up yesterday basically climbing Grian’s pergola.”

“How did they-”

“Get there? No idea, but they’re there, and you know what that means.”

A sigh came over the line.

“We need to pick them up.”

“Yep. You coming? I still got some leads here, so that speeds up things.”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I? See you in a bit, then.” Doc hung up before he could respond, and Scar shook his head. Well then. There went his night’s rest. 

* * *

_Five days to Halloween_

Most of the morning he had spent inside, cutting fabric and hand-stitching together his costume. It was going to take a little while still, mostly because he wanted it to look absolutely perfect, but also slightly because the idea he had  come up with  was ridiculously  complicated. At the very least he was done with making patterns and laying them all out, that was the part that actually cost brain power. The rest was more… Well. Grindwork, almost. Stuff he could do while sitting at the fireplace, listening to some music. 

Now, though, he was headed out to the shopping district to hopefully pick up a few  bits and pieces he was still missing. Grian had come to the conclusion that he needed some shards of either  purple  glass or glazed terracotta, or something he could mimic the shine with on some pebbles. And some spools of thread, because he had come to realise the amount he had was way too little to finish his project.  Luckily, though, the amount of shops he could visit had only grown as time ticked on, and there was enough choice for him to find exactly what he needed. 

Especially the Mosaic Bin at Whole Lotta Terracotta (or the bargain bin, as everyone except ConCorp called it) was good to him, yielding quite a lot of perfectly sized pieces in all the dark shades of purple he wanted. Sure, he had to dig through the bin  of shards of broken glazed terracotta blocks , which resulted  in quite some scratches on his hands, but it was totally worth it.  With a smile on his face he shoved the shards into his inventory, then dropped a diamond into the payment chest.

It was about halfway through the afternoon when Grian stepped out of the portal in Hermitville once more.  From up there, he had a really nice view of at least Sahara street, which was… Well. Not that well decorated, save for his house. Maybe it was better to say not at all decorated. 

_Hmmm… I should get Mumbo, Iskall and Stress to decorate their houses too…_

His eyes went back to his own house, and he had to do a double take at the overwhelming lack of eldritch statues in his garden and on his pergola.

“Oh, not _again_! And I just replaced them too,” he pouted, already imagining the amount of time it would cost to put them back in place. Then again, he was also quite stubborn about wanting those statues as part of his decorations, and he was not going to let a rogue statue thief ruin that for him.

With a sigh, he made up his mind. He went inside, switching his shopping shulker out for his building shulker. If that thief could take away two statues in a night, he’d see how they dealt with it if there were more than just two.

* * *

_Four nights to Halloween_

“Doc, you ain’t gonna believe this.” Tiredness was laced through his voice, both with the situation and with the time. He was sitting at the edge of his lightning cloud, looking down on the village.

“Are they back again?” sounded an equally tired voice from his communicator. At this rate, it could very well be worth it to just sleep during the day instead of trying to cling to a regular day-night cycle.

“Yep. Four of them this time. _FOUR_. I’m gon’ have to extend the underground area, cause this ain’t gonna fit.” Doc sighed, and Scar could hear some opening and closing of chests in the background.

“I’ll be there in five.” With a _click_, the call ended, leaving Scar in the silence the wind provided. He scratched his neck, then repositioned his hat a little bit, wondering where those creatures kept coming from. Some kind of portal? Outer space? Some weird area of the Nether or the End? Wherever it was, it seemed these creatures were coming in bigger and bigger numbers. An invasion of sorts, perhaps? A frown appeared on his face. It was something they needed to investigate, but first those creatures needed to be moved elsewhere.

A few minute later, the sound of fireworks filled the air, and seconds afterwards Doc landed next to him. He had his trident firmly gripped in one hand, the other hand laying loosely on his hip. Judging by the minor movements of his mechanical eye, he was judging the situation down below.

“They seem dormant right now. Have they moved at all since you got here?” he asked, eyes never leaving the creatures.

“Nope! Not at all, except for breathin’. I think. It’s hard to see with the torchlight.” Scar sighed, then stood up. He stretched his shoulders, then looked over at Doc.

“Ready to catch them?”

“Let’s go.”

The duo prepared their leads and swords, and then jumped off the cloud, gliding down with quite some speed, ready to confront the creatures.

* * *

_Four days to Halloween_

It really should not have come like a surprise, and yet, Grian stood wide eyed at the gaping lack of statues in his garden. Apparently four of them had not been enough to not get all of them stolen by the statue thief. Well then. He was going to make their life worse. He still had enough resources, and he could _make_ some time. His exterior decoration was one of his highest priorities, after all. Getting his house to look good for Halloween was _important. _Very much so.

Once again, he went inside, grabbing his shulker with building materials before going out once more, ready to build as many statues as he could justify making time for right now. Once more, they all had different poses and designs, and perhaps for the first time Grian was wondering what the other Hermits would think of this.

_Probably that it’s really cool and interesting. I’m so going to win the Halloween decoration competition, if there is any. Is there? Hmm…_

As he built, he thought about setting up said competition, as well as about how he could prevent his statues from being stolen again. Had he been a bit more redstone savvy, he would probably have tried to trap them, but given that he wasn’t… Well. He had to figure out something else.

In the end, though, he settled for a simple set of signs.

* * *

_Three nights to Halloween_

“_To the one that has been taking away my friends – If you want some for yourself, please ask instead of just taking them._” 

Both Hermits In Black stood in front of the signs, frowning. Eldritch creatures on demand was not something they knew how to deal with, not yet at the very least, and right now there were about seven of the beings that needed to be transported back to Area 77 for containment. Scar was already almost pulling his hair out because of the logistics of this all, because there was no way this fit in their current facilities. None at all.

“We aren’t gonna ask, are we?”

“We’re the government, we don’t ask. We… _confiscate._”

“You have a mighty fine point there, Doc.” And thus they took down the signs, and started the process of moving the creatures. Something they had become rather efficient at over the past few nights, mostly out of necessity. 

Hours later, they found themselves back in Area 77, with the creatures crammed in their containment cells. Was it entirely ethical? No, not really, but it was the only option they had until Scar had extended the underground area even further. Besides, it wasn’t like the creatures had shown any sign of discomfort. If anything, they had remained entirely dormant  through it all. The beings barely moved, if at all, not even when Doc and Scar transported them. It was something that needed more research, once they had the situation under control and the containment cells extended.

And then it was time for the next task of the night, and the one that would undoubtedly take up any and all time left before sunrise, as well as possibly a little more after that.  Scar shuffled over to their beacon, looking over his shoulder towards the exit with yearning in his eyes. He yawned, then sighed, then kicked the beacon into action, knowing that this was a task that needed doing right now. His pickaxe appeared in his hand from  _somewhere_ and the digging started. 

_Please don’t let there be more in the morning_ .  _Please, void have mercy._

* * *

_Three days to Halloween_

As the sun rose, Grian awoke by the sound of fireworks in the sky. He grumbled, having stayed up late to finish his costume and having hoped for a little bit more of the blessing that was sleep. And yet, here he was, stretching his arms and hopping out of bed. Even though it was early, he was excited to see if his sign had worked, even though his hopes for that were low. So far, the thief had been ruthless, and he wasn’t sure if a simple set of signs would help.

Outside, there once again was no trace of his decorations. What there was a trace of, however, was whomever had taken them. Where they had been careful the nights before, apparently now they had slipped up. There were some footprints in the soft dirt of his garden, and the black cat that had been chilling between the jack-o-lanterns now laid curled up in a brown cowboy hat.

Grian squinted, looking from the hat to the prints. The hat had to be Scar’s, as for the prints… Well. The builder recognised the tell-tale pattern of crocs from a mile away, so Doc was involved here as well. No one else wore those shoes, not even ironically.

“Area 77… Of course…” he muttered to himself, wondering why he hadn’t thought of that sooner. Though… Why would they take _statues_, of all things? Certainly, his hippy adventures had taught him that those working for the government didn’t always make sense, but… Grian still kind of expected them to be able to distinguish between actual threat and harmless Halloween decoration. That would be great.

_Hmm… Maybe I should do something about that…_

His mind wandered to his costume,  hanging inside ready to be worn, and a plan hatched in his mind.

* * *

_Two nights to Halloween_

“Eleven.” Scar sounded as tired as he looked as he held the communicator near his mouth.

“Eleven what?” Doc, too, sounded like a wreck, not in any capacity helped by the static undertone on the line.

“Take one guess.” For a second, it was silent, then Doc sighed.

“I’ll be there. Just… Gimme a few.” Without waiting for an answer, the cyborg went and ended the call. Scar couldn’t blame him, though. It had been a few rough nights, and his body was still catching up with the fact that apparently, he was swapping night and day now. The construction noises coming from a variety of places within Hermitville during the day hadn’t made the little sleep he got much better either. 

S car found himself wandering outside and over to Grian’s front yard, studying the creatures as he walked. Once again, they were similar but not the same, this time not just varying in anatomy and  colour, but also in size and seemingly outer material. Where the beings  had had rigid outer shells up until now, at this point there was one that seemed decidedly softer. It was smaller as well, perhaps a little bit less tall than Scar even. 

_A young one, maybe? One not yet all the way grown up. That’s gon’ be an amayzin’ subject for study. Might teach us a few things._

Just like the others, it seemed dormant. The odd one out was seemingly sitting against one of the walls, tentacles loosely spread out over the ground around it. The head was hanging down just a tad, such that torchlight was caught in shimmering dark purple eyes, and it unnerved Scar a little bit. With no visible pupils, it was impossible to determine whether it was looking at him or not. Just  to make sure, he stepped back a little, to do further observations from a safe distance. 

Not too long later, he was joined by Doc as well, and together they once more moved all creatures over to Area 77. There, they spent the rest of the night digging out  _even more_ room for containment cells, and in the end, the duo decided to just crash in their government-issued rooms in the facility instead of heading back to Hermitville, however close that was.

* * *

_Two days to Halloween_

When he opened his eyes, it took him a second to realise where he was and why his sight was so abysmal. Then the memories of the day before came rushing back in.

_Huh… Must’ve fallen asleep, then…_

This sure as hell wasn’t his front yard, and not his house either. Nevertheless, he recognised it. This was the underground part of Area 77, where they had also kept Villager Grian and his time machine for a while. So it seemed that his infiltration plan, however simple, had worked. Next up, then, was to either rescue his statues or to make sure that any more he built wouldn’t be taken down. Or perhaps both. Both was good.

It didn’t take long for him to decide to indeed go for both taking back all his statues and leaving a message. And given the place he was in, and that he did want to stay as inconspicuous as possible for as long as he could manage, he decided to keep on his costume. He was not exactly supposed to be here, after all, and Grian was quite sure there were cameras everywhere. So he’d accept the limited vision and the quite impractical garments for now, and the H.I.B. wouldn’t know what hit them.

Grian stood up, stretched, and looked around. The little he could see through his mask showed him how about four statues were crammed into the same room as he was, and when he peered through the windows of safety glass, he could just about make out more of the shapes in the cells across the hallway. They still looked mostly like they had when he had built them, and it made him wonder how Doc and Scar had moved them in the first place. In one piece, probably, given that he couldn’t see any sign of breakage on the statues he was in a room with. That would change, though.

From his inventory, he retrieved a shulkerbox and his _Silk Machine_ pickaxe, and got to work taking down the statues. Block after block went into the shulkerbox, and slowly but surely, the cell was cleared of the things.

Once he was done, Grian actually mined through the glass to get to the hallway. Thanks to the joy of silk touch, he could easily replace the panes without it revealing that someone had been there, which was a good thing in his book. Then he broke into the next cell, and the next, all the way until he had ‘freed’ all his creations.

_Alright, now what? Where can I put this thing, what would get most of their attention? Probably outside somewhere… Hmm._

First things first, he sneakily moved through the corridors, all his belongings stashed neatly back in his inventory until he reached the large chute upwards, to the surface. No one had bothered putting in an elevator, of course, so he would have to go ahead and use his elytra and hope neither Scar nor Doc was near to hear it.

Luck was on his side, though, and the builder managed to make it all the way outside without being spotted. Not even the local guardfoxes seemed to notice him, though he was _sure_ they were around there somewhere. Not that he was going to check were they were or worry too much about them. For now he was just happy to be able to do his thing undisturbed, _especially_ when he spotted the big communications tower.

_That will do. That will do so very well!_

* * *

_One night to Halloween_

It was one of the many, many alarms going off that caused Doc to finally awaken from his rather peaceful dreams. He immediately went for his trident, falling out of his bed in doing so. If anything, he was extra awake now. 

“Ow… What the hell?” Plugging his ears with his fingers, he quickly stepped into his neon green shoes, and then moved towards the control room. The blaring and beeping filled the hallways between his bedroom and his destination, but it left just about enough room for Scar to stand in, looking equally as confused and if possible more tired. 

The moment he spotted Doc, he mouthed something at him, his voice drowned out by sirens.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” the cyborg shouted back in turn, which got him an even more confused look as answer. He sighed frustratedly, then just nodded in the general direction of the control room, where they could hopefully turn off the damned sound. Without really waiting for an answer, he made his way over there, opening the door by basically smashing the knob down with his elbow. After all, if it’s stupid but it works, it ain’t stupid.

Scar followed shortly behind him, slamming the door shut when he was through. The level of noise dropped to an acceptable level immediately, and Doc unplugged his ears.

“What’s causing that?” the scarred man asked, pointing to the door with his thumb.

“I don’t know… Let me turn it off first, then we can check the camera feed in peace.” Doc was already clacking away with this button or that one, flipping some levers here and there and in no time the sirens shut off completely. 

“Aaaaah…. That’s better,” he sighed, relieved that the assault of his eardrums had come to an end. “And now… We figure out who broke in here, because _that_ was the proximity alarm just now.” Scar walked closer as well, focussing on the various screens hanging around. 

Then his brows knit together, his mouth opening and closing as though he was about to say something but he wasn’t too sure what yet.

“Uh… Doc…?” he said, unsurely pointing at one of the monitors. “We have… I don’t think ‘issue’ covers it.” 

On the path of his finger laid the image of the control tower of Area 77’s airstrip, except that there was something wrong with it. Something very, very wrong, in the shape of a hulking creature halfway through climbing it. That was to say, it was only a little less than two thirds the height of the tower, and it seemed to have tentacles and spinal spikes for days.  And eyes. So. Many. Eyes. A few of them were looking right at the camera, and it made Scar antsy even though he knew the thing couldn’t see him.

“What is i- Oh. That’s a problem.” Doc squinted, looking at the monitor. “Do you think it figured out we quarantined the others of its species, and has come to take them?”

“Quite… possibly, but… I don’t think it can get to them, they’re in secure-” his eyes wandered to the feed of the underground area, only to be met with empty cells “-containment…” The last word was spoken slowly, syllable by syllable, not believing what he was seeing. “They got out. They somehow got out, but nothing seems broken. _How._ Just… _how_?”

Scar’s eyes frantically moved over the other screens, searching for a sign of the creatures. Anything would do, even a few prints or the hint of movement in the shadow.  Instead, he found… Well, even less than he had hoped for. Ever so briefly, it seemed as though all of the creatures had just disappeared into thin air, save for the one currently king-kong-ing on their control tower. 

And then he spotted it. A small shape moving around the bottom of said tower. About as eldritch as the big one, with long tentacles and many eyes. One that looked a lot like the small, soft one they had brought in the night before.

“There! A movin’ one!” 

Doc sprung up from his chair, his trident materialising in his hand almost immediately.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s bring it in!”

* * *

_A little less than one night to Halloween_

Underneath the tower, Grian was pacing. It was mostly to keep him awake, really, as the past few days had taken their toll on him. Between decorating, sewing, breaking out of a government facility, and building up his statues over and over, the builder was tired. He would love to be able to build up his eldritch statues and going to sleep without having to worry about them still being there in the morning, thank you very much. 

The snapping of twigs to his right made him stop in his tracks and look in the direction the sound came from. It was still difficult to see anything thanks to his mask, but he would just have to deal with it. 

“Halt! You are trespassing on government terrain! Explain yourself!” sounded the familiar voice of Doc, apparently not very amused by the situation either judging by the glintering trident that was currently raised towards him. 

“How… How can I be trespassing if you were the ones that brought me here? I’m quite sure that’s an invitation by proxy,” Grian responded, voice slightly muffled by his mask, then turning his body towards the cyborg as well. Scar had come out of the brush next to him, holding up a sword, ready for action. Neither of the two Hermits In Black seemed like they expected him to actually say something back in a language they understood, that much was clear from the confusion on their faces. 

“You… can communicate with us? What is this, some kind of telepathy?” Scar asked tentatively, not lowering his sword at all as he did a step further forwards. “Are you the leader of your kind?”

Hidden by his mask, Grian sighed. 

“Look. It’s called English. I speak it. You speak it. Because...” He lifted his hands, ready to take of his mask, which caused the other two to go into a more aggressive stance immediately. “Oh come on, this isn’t necessary at all. Look.” Without caring for the trident that was seconds away from being flung towards his face, he took of the eldritch mask, revealing who he was. “I just really want you two to stop stealing my Halloween decorations.”

Saying that mouths fell open would perhaps be a bit of an understatement at that point. Scar was actively squinting and frowning, trying to fit things together in his head, while Doc kept his face a little bit more in check. 

“Halloween decorations?” he simply repeated, and Grian nodded as he put the mask under one of his arms.

“Yep! My statues! I worked hard on those, you know.”

“Statues… That would explain their dormancy, as well as their rigidity.”

“Mmhmm… And their weight. My back is still complaining from hauling them over here,” Scar supplied. 

“I just… You guys didn’t even _check_ whether they were living creatures? I… _This is why I don’t trust the government._” The builder facepalmed, shaking his head. “You know what? I’ll head back to Hermitville. I’m gonna build a new statue for in my garden, and you guys are gonna leave it alone, okay? _It’s a statue_. Nothing more.”

Doc crossed his arms, rapping his fingers on the metal of his arm. Then he gestured for Scar to come closer, and they whispered a few things from and to each other. Finally, the duo looked up again.

“Acceptable, but only if we can keep a camera on it, just to make sure. That’s our demand,” Doc stated, and Grian sighed.

“You know what? I can live with that. These shenanigans have already thrown over my planning enough.” He stuck out his hand to shake on it, and Scar and Doc all too happily obliged. They too seemed done with the situation and the lack of sleep it had brought them. Then Grian nodded, before putting on his elytra and flying off, leaving the Area 77 with a nice new statue.

“Did he just…?”

“Seems like he did. I’ll get the pickaxe.”

* * *

_Halloween_

It had taken him most of the day, but his newest decoration stood proudly in his front garden. Between the fake graves, and the pile of bones and skulls, surrounded by jack-o-lanterns and cobwebs, a petrified eldritch being of large proportions reached for the sky, tentacles outstretched in various directions. The purple glimmer of unblinking eyes was visible in way too many places, and that was exactly what added that extra bit of creepy to the statue. Grian dabbed away the sweat at his face, and stepped back.

_This will do just nicely_ .

With a smile, he looked at it one last time before going back inside to put on his costume so he could go trick-or-treating in style.

And if anyone had been watching the statue at that moment, they would have seen it blink.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! @fluid-quartz

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Eldritch Halloween [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477687) by [Lexiland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiland/pseuds/Lexiland)


End file.
